Estoy agradecida de que esten aqui
by kyokumura
Summary: Matsuyo miraba a sus neets deborar las peras que habia pelado para ellos, sin poder evitar que los recuerdos la abrazaran calidamente. Historia dedicada a la madre de nuestros neets favoritos : "Matsuno Matsuyo"
1. Osomatsu

**EL PRIMER HIJO SIEMPRE GUIA A LOS DEMAS.**

El mayor de los sextillizos reposaba en el piso junto a sus hermanos menores. Era una tarde aburrida de un día aburrida. Se podría decir que aquello era lo peor en su vida como neets, las largas horas sin nada que hacer, siendo simples escorias de la sociedad las cuales no aportaban nada digno a esta, mas esto estaba bien para el mayor , siempre y cuando pudiera estar junto a sus hermanos menores.

Su madre Matsuyo entro a la habitación que los neets solían compartir, la pesada bandeja llena de peras cortadas se balanceaba a cada paso que daba.

-Neets, les eh traído peras que nos han regalado los vecinos.

El grito jubiloso en la habitación no se hizo esperar pues era bien sabido que una de olas cosas que más amaban los sextillizos eran el sabor dulce de las peras.

Matsuyo observo con la mirada enternecida a sus hijos.

Ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón que si sus hijos seguían así tendrían problemas más adelante, seria más difícil para ellos integrarse a la sociedad. Mas sin embargo, su lado egoísta rogaba porque sus hijos se quedaran en casa y se dejaran mimar un poco más. Las memorias de los días pasados ablandaban su corazón más y más con cada recuerdo que se reproducía en su memoria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día en que les dieron la noticia de que estaba embarazada la felicidad desbordaba de su cuerpo, cuando les dijeron que serían sextillizos la incertidumbre y la duda la envolvieron ante el temor de cualquier contratiempo.

Y efectivamente aquellas dudas fueron reales al salir de boca del doctor.

Su cuerpo no soportaría un embarazo tan singular como el suyo, los niños podrían nacer con malformaciones o inclusive podrían morir, aun si soportaban el parto no vivirían mas de 15 años...

-Debe sacrificar a algunos para darles la oportunidad de vivir a otros Le había dicho seriamente el doctor.

Lagrimas amargas caían sobre sus mejillas, no podía hacer algo así, elegir entre sus pequeños quien vivía y quién no...

No podía, ella quería conocerlos a todos... Estar ahí en su primer día de escuela, en su boda , en sus buenos momentos, en los malos, queria estar ahi para ellos. Para todos ellos.

Fue un embarazo complicado, fueron meses dificiles. Respirar le dolia debido a la presion que habia en sus pulmones, moverse era un martirio, mas sin embargo nada de eso importaba...

Nada de eso importaba cuando el doctor le permitia escuchar el sonido de seis maravillosos latidos sonando en una hermosa sincronia.

-Quiero conocerlos, mostrarles el mundo, aguanten un poco mas dentro de mami...

Los meses pasaban y cada dia podía sentir el dolor aumentar, más la inquebrantable voluntad que mostraba la futura madre era digna de admirar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus bebes eran tan pequeños, se veían como pequeñas figurillas de porcelana.

Matsuyo deseaba tanto poder cargarlos mas no podía, habían nacido prematuros y eran tan pequeños y frágiles como el cristal más delgado del planeta.

Podía verlos atravesó del vidrio que mostraba las cuneras en la sala de maternidad.

Karamatsu y Choromatsu dormían apaciblemente al igual que Todomatsu.

Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu se revolvían inquietos debido a los tubos de alimentación que debían usar al ser prematuros.

Giro la mirada a la cuna de su hijo mayor por apenas 13 segundos.

Osomatsu tenía sus ojitos cerrados, mas su carita rechoncha y colorada le sonreía, no era como si pudiera verla, pero para Matsuyo era como si su hijo realmente pudiera sentir su presencia.

La extraña mueca que a ojos de la joven madre era la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto, duro unos segundos más para luego desaparecer del rostro del recién nacido puesto que este se había quedado profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Osomatsu-niisan vamos a los baños públicos! -El grito de su tercer hijo Choromatsu la despertó de su ensoñación.  
-Han, vayan ustedes, no tengo ganas de ir. -Su hijo mayor tenía la fea costumbre de hurgarse la nariz desinteresadamente.  
-Maldito vago virginal- El tercer hijo refunfuñaba mientras seguía a sus demás hermanos hacia la salida, cerrando paz puerta con un estrepitoso ruido.  
-Mi neet, de verdad no quieres ir a tomar un baño?

-No, no tengo ganas. - La mirada de Matsuyo se ilumino acogedoramente mientras una gran idea pasaba por su mente.

-Osomatsu, bailemos! - Matsuyo tomo la mano de su hijo mayor mientras intentaba levantarlo.

-EH?! NO! -El rostro de Osomatsu se coloreo mientras su madre aun intentaba levantarlo.

-Soliamos bailar cuando eras niño y practicabas ballet.

-Ugh, bien. Pero a pasado un tiempo, asi que ya no recuerdo como .

-No importa.- Matsuyo coloco su mano en el hombro de su hijo y la otra la entrelazo con su mano de el. -Cuando eran niños solia cargarlos y bailar con ustedes , sabes.

-Jajaja, me lo imagino.

-Siempre solian estar alrededor mio , no les gustaba separarse de mi.

Osomatsu sabiendo el ritmo de los pensamientos de su madre solto su cuerpo y paso ambos brazos alrededor de su madre mientras escondia su rostro en el hombro de su madre.

-Mamá... gracias. Por todo.

Matsuyo sabia que su hijo odiaba lucir debil ante otros , asi que aquel simple gesto la enternecio y logro que unas lagrimas traicioneras bajaran por sus mejillas.

-Estoy realmente agradecida... de que ustedes esten aqui.

Y ambos, madre e hijo , continuaron aquel baile durante mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Todomatsu habia regresado a casa por su cargador y habia logrado ver aquella conmovedora escena. Habia logrado fotografiar al mayor abrazando a su madre. Y aunque nunca lo admitiria , realmente estaba algo orgulloso de su hermano por dejar que al menos su madre viera sus emociones.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

 **940 palabras de fic**

 **Matsuyo merece un fic donde pueda expresar lo que siente , sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos.** **Nos leemos luego :3**


	2. Karamatsu

**EL CONFIABLE SEGUNDO HIJO**

Karamatsu miraba su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que siempre llevaba consigo, los demas hermanos perdian el tiempo con el en la habitacion , despues de todo los neets como ellos no es que tuvieran muchas cosas por hacer.

Matsuyo entro a la habitacion de los chicos frunciendo levemente el ceño entre molesta y divertida ante los gestos de aburrimiento en sus hijos.

-Neets, necesito que lleven algunas cosas a casa de la vecina.

Los chicos fingieron no haber escuchado mientras giraban la vista desinteresados por lo que fuera que su madre necesitara.

-Podran comer peras con los vecinos. - Los cinco chicos levantaron la mirada decididos mientras Osomatsu se metia en un papel de hermano serio y responsable.

-Que es lo que necesita nuestra querida madre? - Dijo con rostro serio y firme.

-Les hice unos bocadillos y alguien debe llevarlos, ademas de que algunos deben quedarse a limpiar su habitacion la cual es un completo desastre.

Los seis chicos se reunieron a debatir la distribucion de las tareas rapidamente.

-Bien. -Osomatsu fue el primero en levantar la cabeza dando finalizada la reunion y acercandose a su madre para tomar los bocadillos. -Choromatsu, Ichimatsu , Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu y yo iremos a dejar los bocadillos , Karamatsu limpiara. Todos a favor?

Los 4 hermanos que salian beneficiados con aquel acuerdo levantaron la mano en señal de aprobacion.

-Bien, vamonos!

Karamatsu veia resignado a sus hermanos irse y desaparecer tras la puerta.

La madre miraba a sus hijos mosqueada ante lo que habia visto, realmente siempre trataban tan mal a su segundo hijo? *

-Karamatsu , si no te gusto el acuerdo porque no dijiste nada? - Matsuyo se acerco maternal al chico de sudadera azul.

-Eh? Esta bien. Estoy acostumbrado.

-Karamatsu... -La garganta de matsuyo sintio un nudo crecer en ella. Realmente se sentia bien con algo asi? Siendo ignorado? Era feliz conformandose con lo que sea?

-Lo siento, _mommy_. Sera mejor que me ponga a limpiar cuanto antes. - Karamatsu se levanto de su asiento saliendo de la habitacion con rumbo al baño dejando a su madre en el centro de la alcoba.

-Hijo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Como vas con la limpieza , Karamatsu? - Matsuyo asomo la cabeza por el espacio abierto que habia en la puerta. Dos horas habian pasado desde que sus hijos se habian ido dejando a Karamatsu solo limpiando todo.

-Perfect~ Solo me falta aspirar la habitacion. -Matsuyo ingreso a la habitacion con unos emparedados en un plato. -Crei que necesitarias un descanso y que tendrias hambre.

-Gracias mommy. - Karamatsu solto la aspiradora para sentarse en la pequeña mesa que habia en el centro y disponerse a comer.

-Karamatsu, necesitamos hablar.

-Que pasa, mommy?

-Porque te resignas a lo que tus hermanos deciden? - Matsuyo se sento frente a el mirandolo firmemente dispuesta a sacarle la verdad al segundo neet de la familia.

-Porque estoy bien con lo que ellos quieren.

-Karamatsu, soy tu madre. Y te conozco. -Matsuyo estiro la mano hasta apoyarla en la mano de su hijo.

Karamatsu suspiro resignadamente mientras recordo sus años en secundaria. Habia estado en el club de teatro asi que era bastante bueno para esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos. Excepto para su madre.

-Porque no le cuentas a tu madre lo que pasa?

-Es que no pasa nada, solo... -Karamatsu fruncio sus labios mientras desviaba la mirada a su mano que era sostenida por la de su madre. -No quiero que ellos tengan ninguna dificultad...

-Karamatsu , de que hablas? -Matsuyo no entendia el hilo de pensamientos del chico de sudadera azul. Despues de todos sus hijos eran neets, que dificultad podrian tener?

-Osomatsu carga con toda la responsabilidad siempre, Choromatsu siempre cuida de todos cuando estaqn enfermos, Ichimatsu le hace compañia a Jyushimatsu cuando se siente solo, Jyushimatsu proteje a Todomatsu. Llevan la carga de la hermandad...

-Y que hay de ti?

-No hay lugar ahi para mi... Ellos no me necesitan. Tienen a un buen hermano mayor que los cuida siempre...

-Karamatsu, tu admiras a Osomatsu, verdad? -Matsuyo rio levemente mientras estrechaba la mano de Karamatsu.

-Es tan evidente? -Karamatsu suspiro melancolico antes de retornar su mirada al encuentro con la de su madre. -Osomatsu es genial, si nos ve en problemas no duda en lanzarse a salvarnos el trasero, e inclusive intenta animarnos a su manera. Y siempre lo logra. -Karamatsu rio ante algun recuerdo que rondaba su memoria invisible para su madre, esta miraba maravillada el rostro de su hijo. Si bien los seis tenian el mismo rostro, la mirada que cada uno tenia era diferente, asi como lo que reflejaba. En estos momentos, sin que el lo notara, la mirada de Karamatsu reflejaba una gran admiracion y aprecio por su unico hermano mayor. -Me gustaria ser alguien tan confiable como el...

-Karamatsu, tu ya lo eres. -Karamatsu se ruborizo levemente ante lo dicho por su madre... Realmente podria el ser alguien tan confiable como Osomatsu? -Estoy segura que tus hermanos lo saben. Saben que ante cualquier cosa siempre estaras ahi para ellos , y te lo agradecen. Ademas de lo confiable que eres. Siempre eh creido que sin duda si algo malo nos pasara a tu padre y a mi, tu serias el mejor de todos para sacar adelante esta familia, tambien que serias e hombro perfecto para que Osomatsu se desahogara. Tu eres el mas confiable de los seis.

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada y unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban a la habitacion los distrajeron por completo de la conversacion que tenian.

-KARAMATSU! -Osomatsu entro a la habitacion completamente agitado sosteniendo unas pequeñas peras en sus manos. Corrio a su encuentro con el de sudadera azul arrojandose a los brazos de el aun confundido chico.

-Osomatsu?! Auch! Que pasa?! - Matsuno reia ante la fraternal escena.

-Te traje peras! Pero los demas querian comerselas asi que tuve que huir! -Osomatsu reia alegremente ante la segun el , gran asaña conseguida.

-Pero burazza , no tenias que hacerlo. Pudiste dejar que ellos las comieran...

-Oe Karamatsu, eres idiota?

-AH?! Eres la ultima persona de la cual quiero oir eso!

-PUES NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!

-NO SON TONTERIAS!

Unos pasos apresurados y pesados en la planta baja los alerto de que los demas habian llegado.

-AH! -Osomatsu metio las peras en los bolsillos de Karamatsu y se alejo rapidamente de el acercandose a la ventana y metiendo sus propias manos en los bolsillos de su poleron.

-OSOMATSU-NIISAN! -Los cuatro hermanos faltantes abrieron la puerta rapidamente intentando luchar por ver quien entraba primero para quitarle las deliciosas peras a su hermano mayor.

-Hola chicos, me buscaban? -Osomatsu reia divertido ante los rostros sudados de los demas.

Tendran bastante hambre luego por correr tanto .- Penso Matsuyo sorprendiendose de ver a Ichimatsu sudado por hacer esfuerzo fisico.

-Danos las peras, Osomatsu-niisan! - Totty se acercaba lentamente al hermano mayor.

-Lo siento, pero si las quieren tendran que atraparme! -Y sin mas Osomatsu salto por la ventana ante la asombrada mirada de todos los presentes.

-OSOMATSU! -Matsuyo corrio a la ventana solo para ver a su hijo en cuclillas que se levantaba y la miraba mientras hacia una seña con la mano en señal de que estaba bien y emprendia carrera hacia algun lado.

-Ese idiota! Vam- Choromatsu fue interrumpido por Todomatsu quien miraba acusadoramente a Karamatsu.

-Choromatsu-niisan, no crees raro que Osomatsu-niisan corriera hasta aqui con las peras para luego correr hacia algun otro lugar?

-Y si quiza solo queria esconderse? -Ichimatsu hablo apesar de que la pregunta no iba dirigido a el.

-En ese caso, porque no fue directo a algun lugar que nosotros no conocieramos?

-Osomatsu-niisan vino a dejarle peras a Karamatsu-niisan! -Jyushimatsu exclamo alegremente mientras señalaba al chico de sudadera azul quien comenzaba a sudar frio.

En que problema lo habia metido Osomatsu?!

-En realidad Osomatsu no le dejo nada a Karamatsu. -Matsuyo abrio la boca al ver por donde iba el asunto con los devoradores de peras. - En realidad Osomatsu solo vino a tomar dinero.

Los cuatro chicos quedaron helados ante lo dicho. Realmente no era una mentira, pues habia visto a Osomatsu tomar el dinero de sus hermanos ese mismo dia muy temprano, pero eso ellos no tenian que saberlo.

-MALDITO BASTARDO!

Y los cuatro chicos corrieron en direccion al pachinko a castrar a su hermano mayor.

-Porque les dijiste eso? - Karamatsu sacaba las peras que Osomatsu habia metido en sus bolsillos.

-Porque te mereces esas peras. - Y sin mas Matsuyo se retiro de la habitacion.

Karamatsu metio las manos en los bolsillos de su vestimenta para sacar una nota escrita muy deprisa y arrugada.

 _Karamatsu_

 _Lamento haber hecho que te quedaras a limpiar tu solo, pero ya sabes que onii-chan es muy flojo para limpiar. Te hee~_

 _Te traje algunas peras que logre quitarle a los chicos , disfrutalas!_

 _La proxima vez comamos peras todos juntos._

 _-Osomatsu_

Definitivamente siempre podria confiar en su hermano mayor.

Y sin mas se dispuso a disfrutar sus peras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA: 1514 PALABRAS DE FIC**

 **Amo este fic 3 , amo escribir sobre Matsuyo fvnsk**

 **Siento que Matsuyo confia en Karamatsu para dejar que este tome las riendas de la familia si algo malo pasara. Osomatsu seria el papa, y Karamatsu la mami (?**

 *** : Si DX , mami Matsuyo estuvo ciega todo este tiempo, pero yo le abri los ojos a la dura realidad de Karamatsu , ahre (?**

 **Nos leemos luego 3**


	3. Choromatsu

**LA RESPONSABILIDAD RECAE EN EL TERCERO.**

Choromatsu regresaba a casa despues de haber pasado por la oficina de empleos. Otro dia en que no era contratado.

-Tadaima... -Choromatsu entraba algo decaido a casa. Se sento en el recibidor y comenzo a quitarse los zapatos.

-Bienvenido, Choromatsu. -Matsuyo salia de la cocina con una bandeja de peras que le llevaba a los chicos.

-Ah, hola mamá.

-Estas bien? -Matsuyo conocia perfectamente a todos sus hijos y sabia que habia algo molestando al tercero de ellos.

-Estoy bien, solo es algo frustrante que ninguna empresa me quiera contratar.

-Estoy segura que en algun lado hay una empresa que necesita a alguien tan talentoso como tu.

Choromatsu sonrio levemente agradecido por las palabras de aliento de su madre. -Gracias mamá.

-Por nada, ahora vayamos todos a comer unas peras. -Matsuyo sonrio alegremente , contangiando a su tercer hijo quien sonrio de vuelta.

-Vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Choromatsu ingreso en la habitacion junto con su madre.

Lo primero que visualizaron sus ojos fue a su hermano mayor Osomatsu haciendo el vago como siempre.

-Ya llegue...

-Bienvenido, Choromatsu-niisan. -Todomatsu apenas y levanto la mirada de su smartphone para saludarlo.

Matsuyo deposito la bandeja con peras en la pequeña mesa del centro.

Osomatsu quien hojeaba una revista lo saludo desde el suelo sin dejar lo que hacia.

 _Bola de vagos._ -Penso Choromatsu al ver a todos sus hermanos perder el tiempo en la habitacion.

-Otra vez fuiste rechazado, Pajamatsu? -Osomatsu se urgaba la nariz, mientras con sus palabras buscaba molestar al tercer hermano.

-Por lo menos yo intento conseguir un empleo, no como tu, Osomatsu-niisan.

-Ahh, Onii-chan no quiere trabajar, quiero ser una sanguijuela toda la vida. -Osomatsu habia dejado el manga de lado y habia comenzado a rodar por el piso de la habitacion en un claro berrinche que a ojos de su madre no pudo verse mas adorable

 _Tan lindo..._ -Matsuyo miraba enternecida a su hijo mayor, dejandose llevar por el instinto materno.

-No puedo mirar esto, es demasiado vergonzoso. -Choromatsu redirigio su vista hacia la mesa de la habitacion logrando captar que Todomatsu grababa al mayor en su berrinche con su Smartphone.

 _Es que acaso soy el unico que esto le parece vergonzoso?_

-Osomatsu-niisan, no puedes seguir haciendo el vago para siempre! -Choromatsu comenzaba a enojarse realmente.

 _Es que nadie veia que se preocupaba por el futuro de los demas?_

-Claro que si. -El de rojo se cruzo de brazos haciendo un claro mohin de desacuerdo.

Matsuyo podria haber interrumpido, regañado al mayor y decirle que realmente si necesitaba encontrar un empleo.

Mas prefirio callar.

No porque fuera una mala madre, y no era por sonar narcisista como su segundo hijo, pero ella realmente era buena madre.

Despues de todo, crio a seis hijos al mismo tiempo.

Seis bebes al mismo tiempo.

Seis adolescentes con crisis existenciales al mismo tiempo.

Preferia que ellos descubrieran el como resolver sus problemas solos.

-Tienes que salir afuera y encontrar las oportunidades de la vida! -Choromatsu sentia el rostro rojo de la ira.

-mmm, tienes razon.

La cara de asombro de todos fue bastante comica a ojos del mayor.

Osomatsu Matsuno acababa de reconocer que alguien mas tenia razon?

Ichimatsu dejo de jugar con su gato.

Karamatsu dejo de mirarse narcicistamente en el espejo.

Todomatsu dejo caer su smartphone a sus piernas.

Jyushimatsu dejo de jugar con su pelota de ejercicios.

El enojo de Choromatsu se congelo.

E inclusive Matsuyo dejo de pensar.

ACASO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO?!

-Osomatsu-niisan le dio la razon a alguien mas... -Todomatsu aun se negaba a salir de su asombro e inclusive parecia bastante shockeado.

Era bien sabido lo terco que era Osomatsu, el nunca solia darle la razon a nadie, ni disculparse por nada. El era un bufon cabeza dura hecho y derecho.

El hecho de que Osomatsu admitiera que alguien tenia razon sobre el era casi tan imposible como que:

Karamatsu dejara de ser doloroso.

Ichimatsu dejara de ser un Furry.

Choromatsu admitiera lo pajero que es.

Todomatsu fuera mas masculino.

Y que Jyushimatsu fuera... un no Jyushimatsu?

-Mh, tienes razon Choromatsu. Debo buscar las oportunidades de la vida. -Todos los presentes miraban shockeados al mayor mientras este comenzaba a levantarse. - Por eso hoy, Onii-chan saldra al mundo exterior a buscar esas oportunidades... en el pachinko!

Todos se fueron de espalda ante lo dicho por el de rojo.

Debieron esperar que fuera algo asi.

-Bien! Quien va con Onii-chan? -Osomatsu comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta mientras Choromatsu aun estaba congelado por el enorme enojo que comenzaba a nacer de el.

-Mh, pasar una tarde con my buraza me parece perfect.

-Yo tambieen voy! Quiero tomarme muchas fotos fuera de casa.

-Beisbol! Beisbol!

-No jyushimatsu-niisan, hoy no toca beisbol.

-Oh.

-Ire , solo para ver sus caras de sufrimiento cuando pierdan.

Los cinco ninis se acercaron a las peras de la mesa para tomar algunas y marcharse.

Matsuyo noto la sonrisa complice que Osomatsu le dirigio.

 _Acaso...?_

-Nos vemos mamá!

-Cuidense, mis neets!

Choromatsu suspiro resignado y molesto al ver como todos lo habian dejado.

Estaba furioso!

-Osomatsu-niisan idiota.

-Ya , ya Choromatsu. Come algunas peras. -Matsuyo sonrio tranquilizadoramente al tercer hijo.

Cuando Choromatsu bajo la vista a la bandeja pudo notar algo.

Habia dos peras.

Su madre habia traido seis peras.

-Pero que rayos?

-Osomatsu la dejo para ti.

-Eh?

-Choromatsu, alguna vez te has preguntado porque tu eres mas responsable que los demas?

-Porque los demas son unos idiotas?

-Quiza, pero no. Es porque todos tienen un papel importante como hermanos. Y tu papel es cuidar a los mayores sabes?

-Pero...

-Osomatsu es su hermano mayor, es la cabeza. Y es quien siempre se a encargado de cuidarlos y defenderlos, cierto?

Choromatsu recordo todos los momentos en que su hermano mayor lo habia defendido a el y a los demas en la escuela.

Inclusive se habia peleado con grupos que lo sobrepasaban por mucho numericamente hablando.

La espalda de su hermano mayor siempre estaba delante de el. Cuidandolo.

-Karamatsu, siempre fue el mas amable. Siempre preocupandose por ustedes al igual que Osomatsu. Con la diferencia que el cuidaba su salud y los ayudaba con sus problemas.

El recuerdo de cuando Osomatsu era un niño y le dolia la muela vino a el.

Si bien siempre se habian cuidado todos entre si, Karamatsu siempre era el que mas se preocupaba cuando alguna enfermedad acojonaba a alguno de los sextillizos.

El doloroso hermano tambien los cuidaba a todos.

-Pero, quien los cuida a ellos? Quien los consuela? O quien aligera sus cargas?

Matsuyo sonrio orgullosa a su tercer hijo mientras revolvia sus cabellos tal como lo hacia Osomatsu.

Se levanto de la mesa donde acompañaba a su hijo para seguir con lo que hacia.

-El tercer lugar tambien es un gran puesto, sabes?

Y salio de la habitacion.

-Gracias mamá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuyo iba de un lado a otro en la cocina.

Preparaba la cena mientras recordaba la platica con el tercero.

Y recordaba que cuando Osomatsu y Karamatsu se enfermaban el solia mandar a los demas a la sala cuidando de que no se enfermaran. Y el solo cuidaba a los dos mayores.

Los seis eran piezas de engranaje , que por si solas no hacen mucho.

Pero juntas, son un mecanismo perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, pero tuve un bloqueo mental horrible D:

Esta semana actualizare todos mis fics, y comenzare unos que ahorita mismo ando terminando la portada XD

Tambien recordarles que este es un fic de seis capitulos . Uno por cada nini.

Creo que eso es todo :v

Esta vez no tenia mucho que decir XD

Gracias por leer , comentar y votar 3

Si hay alguna falta de ortografia lo siento ;c , pero no tengo beta reader y como tengo muchos pendientes no me da tiempo de releer hasta mucho despues, asi que si encuentran una comentenlo para que la corrija ;-;

Y quiero agradecer a Lu Noir03 por sus lindos comentarios –inserte corazones gays- enserio me ayudan mucho a liberarme de mis bloqueos de escritora asi que…. Todo mi love para ti :3

Besitos 333


	4. Ichimatsu

**EL DESBORDANTE CORAZÓN DEL CUARTO HERMANO.**

Matsuyo caminaba por las vacias habitaciones de su hogar.

Cuatro de sus seis hijos se habian marchado quedando solo el cuarto y primer hijo.

-Osomatsu-niisan, yo tambien me ire. - La voz de Ichimatsu provenia del cuarto donde solian pasar el tiempo los neets juntos comiendo peras, o jugando.

La voz de su cuarto hijo le sono triste aun atraves de ese manto de aburrimiento que siempre finjia tener.

-Haz lo que quieras... -La puerta fue abierta repentinamente dejando ver al cuarto hijo con una clara mueca de tristeza que rara vez solia usar.

-Ichimatsu...

Al parecer el siempre sombrio cuarto hijo no habia reparado en la presencia de su madre pue esta alcanzo a ver el respingo que dio al llamarlo.

-Mamá... tambien me ire de casa...perdon por las molestias hasta ahora. - Ichimatsu reverencio frente a su madre mostrandole el respeto que sentia por ella, mas tambien era por el hecho de querer ocultar las lagrimas que su corazon se negaba a seguir conteniendo. -Yo... umm...

-Si un gato viene lo alimentare... -Ichimatsu levanto el rostro hacia su progenitora sumamente sorprendido por lo dicho por su madre, pues segun el no venia al caso.- Compraremos sardinas secas , e intentare llevarles comida en los callejones.

-Porque... no tienes que hacerlo. Yo no lo eh pedido.

El cuarto hermano volteo eol rostro intentando que las emociones reflejadas en sus ojos no fueran descubiertas por su progenitora.

-Porque tu amas a esos gatos, y te doleria dejarlos doleria tener que dejarlos y que ellos enfrentaran su soledad o dolor solos...

-Yo no...

-Asi como te duele tener que dejar a Osomatsu...

-A mi no m...me importa...

-Por eso fuiste el ultimo en irte...

-N..no..

-Por el amor a tu hermano aunque siempre intentes esconder ese tipo de cosas.

Ichimatsu sintio algo recorrer sus mejilas creando calidos surcos en su rostro.

-Ichimatsu, no es necesario que desbordes tu corazon con tus emociones, si algo te agobia siempre puedes contarme.

Matsuyo abrazo calidamente a su cuarto hijo mientras despeinaba sus cabellos como Osomatsu siempre solia hacerlo.

Quiza para consolarlo.

Quiza para darle la fortaleza que necesitaba.

Quiza para decirle que todo estaria bien.

O quiza para evitar que viera a aquella figura parada en la entrada de la habitacion que habia dejado hacia poco.

Una figura en cuyos ojos se veia el arrepentimiento y el dolor que sentia en esos momentos.

Osomatsu levanto la vista del cuarto hermano para posar la mirada en su madre, quien le dirigio una clara mirada de reproche a su hijo.

El chico de sudadera roja emprendio rumbo al segundo piso con pasos silentes.

-Ichimatsu...

-Mmm? -El chico de morado levanto el rostro por el llamado de su madre.

-Estoy segura que Osomatsu estara bien, porque aun si ustedes no estan aqui , tu desbordante corazon siempre llenara el suyo.

El rostro de Ichimatsu adquirio tonalidades rojizas que Matsuyo estaba segura no eran normales.

-Yo no podria hacer algo asi! Ademas siempre es ese idiota el que nos anima... yo no sabria como hacerlo...

-Estoy segura que el agradeceria cualquier gesto que viniera de ti...

-Mamá...

-Si?

-Gracias...por todo...

Vaya, el corazon de su hijo al parecer habia desbordado de nuevo.

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

No se como pedir perdon por la tardanza XD , porque en si no tengo excusa :C , lamento que fuera tan corto pero es que mi cerebro esta seco DX , esta semana actualizo todos los fics y comienzo dos que ya debia frnvikajernbnab

Nos leemos luego uvu.


	5. Jyushimmatsu

**LO QUE CALLA EL QUINTO HERMANO.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: TIENE KARAOSO DESCARADAMENTE EN TODOS LADOS , PERO ERA NECESARIO ...PARA MI (?**

Matsuyo escuchaba los gritos venir de la habitacion de sus hijos, al parecer por estar jugando habian despertado a Jyushimatsu.

Gran error.

Las risotadas de su quinto hijo se escuchaban alrededor de toda la casa llenando el ambiente de alegria y de alguna extraña manera de tranquilidad tambien.

Siguio tendiendo la ropa recien lavada en aquella calida mañana, tomandose algunos momentos para ver como el sol iluminaba todo el lugar llenandolo de luz y calidez.

La puerta corrediza del patio trasero se abrio dejando ver la cabeza de Osomatsu asomada junto a la de Karamatsu.*

-Saldremos un rato, volveremos en el almuerzo! - Sonrio de aquella manera que el poseia para despues despedirse alegremente de su madre, dejando a Karamatsu atras quien tambien se despedia.

-Adios, _mommy_ ~

Una sonrisa algo avergonzada se asomo en los labios de Matsuyo ante la despedida de su segundo hijo.

-No se metan en problemas mis neets.

Siguio con su labor colgando las sudaderas de sus neets, cuando de nuevo la puerta corrediza fue abierta.

-Mami~ - Matsuyo no necesitaba girar el rostro para saber que Todomatsu estaba en la puerta mirandola con su sonrisa adorable.**

Tan lindo...

Lastima que no funcionara con ella.

-No te dare dinero.

-Y si...

-Tampoco te adelantare la mesada.

-Bien! Saldre asi! Pero te sentiras mal cuando la gente me llame pobre y no me vean lindo por eso!

La madre escucho la puerta azotarse y pudo visualizar en su mente el rostro berrinchudo de Todomatsu al no conseguir lo que queria.***

Seguia siendo lindo...

Termino su labor y entro a la casa, despues de todo el trabajo de una madre nunca acababa ahora debia ver que comerian y cocinar.

Caminando por el pasillo escucho un suave toque en la puerta, desvio la mirada de su camino para dirigirse a la entrada donde al abrir un amable cartero la saludaba.

-Familia Matsuno?

-Si , aqui es.

-Tengo una carta para Jyushimatsu Matsuno.

-Puede entregarmela , yo se la dare.

 **POV Jyushimatsu.**

Se estiro en el futon que compartia con sus hermanos, habia sido el ultimo en levantarse y ahora su cuerpo reclamaba alimentos y beisbol.

Rodo por la habitacion negandose a levantarse, la pereza en su cuerpo era grande el dia de hoy pero estaba seguro que cuando comiera algo se sentiria con Super energia!

-Buenos dias! -El quinto hermano habia abierto la puerta corrediza con esa alegria tan caracteristica de el sobresaltando a su madre quien cerraba la puerta principal en ese momento.

-Oh, buenos dias Jyushimatsu.

-Buenos Hustle!

-El desayuno esta en el comedor.

-Y los demas? -Jyushimatsu se dirigia alegremente hacia el comedor moviendo ambos brazos de lado a lado.

-Osomatsu y Karamatsu salieron juntos, Choromatsu dijo algo de un evento de idols, Ichimatsu salio "discretamente" con el estomago extrañamente hinchado lo cual no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la repentina falta de latas de atun que descubri hace un rato y Todomatsu salio por ahi.

-Ah...

-Saldras a practicar beisbol?

-Si!

-Ya veo... Ah! Te llego una carta esta mañana.

Entrego el sobre al quinto hijo quien ya estaba sentado en la mesa contemplando el delicioso desayuno que su madre habia preparado para todos.

-Para mi? -Miro a su madre con aquella sonrisa que casi siempre solia adornar su rostro mas su mirada reflejaba la confusion que sentia en aquel momento.

El quinto hijo recibio aquella carta siendo observado bajo la atenta mirada de su madre quien logro observar el cambio en su rostro.

La siempre encendida alegria se iba apagando lentamente en su mirar****

-Todo bien , Jyushimatsu? - Matsuyo se preocupo inmediatamente al ver al siempre energico hijo poner una mirada tan desamparada en su rostro, su boca siempre abierta en aquella sonrisa que casi podria jurar era la encargada de iluminar el hogar Matsuno ahora se iba extinguiendo lentamente como el ocaso dando lugar a la noche.

-Si... yo, ya no tengo hambre.

Con hombros caidos dejo aquella habitacion ante la sorprendida y aflijida mirada de su madre.

Aquel dia Matsuyo no volvio a ver a Jyushimatsu, parecia esquivar a su madre.

Como si supiera que ella era capaz de ver lo que le ocurria.

-Ya llegamos! -El sonido de la puerta anuncio la llegada de sus dos hijos mayores.

-Bienvenidos Osomatsu, Karamatsu. Eh.. Osomatsu, porque estas tan despeinado?

Matsuyo entrecerro la mirada al ver el cabello de Osomatsu tan despeinado como cuando se levantaba de la cama.*****

-EH! AH... FUIMOS AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES! -Karamatsu respondio por su hermano arrastrando las palabras mientras Osomatsu intentaba acomodarse el cabello algo sonrojado.

-Hm, bien. Y como les fue? Se diviertieron?

-Claro que si, _mommy._

-Y los demas? No han llegado? -Osomatsu busco los zapatos de los demas en el cobertizo de la entrada mas no encontro ningun par.

-No. Se fueron desde muy temprano, excepto Jyushimatsu. El comenzo a actuar extraño despues de que le diera aquella carta que llego hoy.

-Carta? -Osomatsu regreso la mirada a su madre totalmente confundido, quien le escribio a su hermano menor? -Que carta?

-Le llego una carta hoy.

- _Darl_...Digo, Osomatsu, no crees que sea de aquella chica?

Osomatsu abrio los ojos ampliamente a la mencion de aquella chica.

-Que chica?

-Karamatsu te explicara, yo ire por el...

Comenzo a dirigirse a la puerta mientras tomaba su abrigo del respaldo de la silla.

-Osomatsu? A donde iras? -Karamatsu miraba confundido a su hermano mayor al ver que planeaba marcharse de nuevo.

-No puedo dejar que mi hermanito menor se deprima solo en algun lado.

-Ni siquiera sabes donde esta.

-Ja! Eso crees tu! Te recuerdo que soy su hermano mayor. -Osomatsu se acerco al segundo hijo solo para colocar su mano en los cabellos ajenos y revolverlos- es mi deber asegurarme que no se metan en problemas y saber donde estan en todo momento.

El mayor quito la mano de los cabellos de Karamatsu para luego regalarle esa sonrisa amplia que siempre solia darles a su madre.

-Volvere en un rato.

Y salio de casa en busca del quinto.

-Osomatsu es un buen hermano mayor... -Matsuyo sonrio orgullosa al ver a su hijo marchar en busca de su hermano menor.

-Si, el siempre suele preocuparse por todos aunque luego jure que no.

-Parece que despues de todo no hicimos tan mal trabajo tu padre y yo criando a seis niños a la vez.

-Puedes apostarlo, _mommy._

-Bien ahora que tal si me cuentas de aquella chica misterioso mientras hacemos algo de té para tus hermanos, seguro que cuando lleguen tendran frio.

Osomatsu se dirigia a aquel campo donde solia jugar el con sus hermanos menores cuando eran niños.

El lugar favorito de Jyushimatsu.

Era el lugar a donde siempre iba cuando habia algo que no quisiera afrontar o algo que lo superase, o simplemente cuando estuviera triste.

Paso aquellas gradas sucias y deterioradas por el paso de los años y se dirigio a aquel gran arbol que habia detras de ellas.

Ahi, sentado entre las raices estaba su tan energico hermano menor sentado con la cabeza entre las rodillas ocultandole su rostro.

-Si te quedas mucho tiempo ahi te saldran raices, Jyushimatsu.

El quinto hermano levanto la mirada algo sobresaltado pues se creia aun solo.

-Osomatsu-niisan?

-El unico.

-Como sabias que estaba aqui?

-Fui a casa y mamá dijo que te vio algo extraño por una carta, fue solo cosa de atar clavos.

-Osomatsu-niisan es muy inteligente!

-Claro que si! No soy tan imbecil como creen! Ahora...

-Ahora?

-Que es lo que pasa? -El mayor de los dos se sento a su lado mientras lo miraba interrogante.

Jyushimatsu arrugo un poco aquella carta que aun tenia en su mano izquierda.

-Ella me escribio...

-Eso es genial!

-Si... lo es...

-Entonces cual es el problema?

Jyushimatsu movia la boca de manera extraña mientras jugueteaba con las mangas de su largo sueter.

-Ella ... dice que ahora esta bien, que es feliz.

-Debe alegrarte eso me imagino. -Osomatsu miraba confundido al menor ya que no entendia el punto al que queria llegar.

-Yo... siento que de alguna manera ella ya no me necesita...

-Y aquien le importa eso?

El quinto hermano volteo la vista hacia su hermano mayor con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Al darse cuenta de lo cruel que habia sonado miro al menor negando rapidamente.

-Espera! No me referia a eso! Ugh... -Osomatsu hacia caras de maxima concentracion buscando las palabras correctas para expresar su pensar.

-No entiendo...

-Me refiero a que... Aun si ella no te necesita, nosotros si! Eres nuestro hermano , Jyushimatsu. Eres parte importante de nosotros... -Con cada palabra que el mayor decia un pequeño riachuelo nacia en los ojos del menor y moria en sus mejillas. -Siempre te necesitaremos , asi que ; Animo! Onii-chan confia en ti!

Osomatsu le regalo una de esas sonrisas tan resplandecientes que siempre le regalaba a la gente. Esa sonrisa que parecia decir: Todo estara bien!

El mayor de los seis se sorprendio al sentir repentinamente los brazos del menor rodearle la cintura en un rapido abrazo. -Wow! Ya , ya Jyushimatsu... -Comenzo a darle suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

-Gracias , Osomatsu-niisan! Hustle Hustle!

-Bien, bien. Muscle Muscle!

El primero y quinto de la familia Matsuno abrian la puerta energicamente anunciando su llegada.

-Ya llegamos!

-Bienvenidos a casa mis neets. -Matsuyo estaba sentada junto a todos los demas miembros de la familia.

-Comida!

Jyushimatsu entro alegremente para despues sentarse al lado de su hermano mayor Ichimatsu.

-Jyushimatsu...

-Si, Ichimatsu-niisan?

-Gracias por acompañarme a darle de comer a los gatos ayer...

-De nada, Ichimatsu-niisan!

Todomatsu bajo el movil para sonreirle a su hermano menor.

-Ah, es cierto! Gracias tambien por ayudarme con las bolsas de mis compras en el centro comercial, Jyushimatsu-niisan.

Le sonrio con su sonrisa tierna la cual al parecer solo las que les dedicaba a el parecian sinceras.

-Ah.. si. Por nada!

Osomatsu sonreia levemente en un extremo de la mesa viendo al quinto.

-Jyushimatsu, me alegra que me acompañaras a la oficina de empleos, me hubiera sentido muy nervioso si iba solo!

-Mhn. De nada... -Los ojos de Jyushimatsu comenzaban a aguarse levemente.

-Burazza, me alegra que me acompañes con tu beutiful voice cantando en el tejado.

-La cagaste , Mierdamatsu.

-Eh?! -Karamatsu no entendio que habia hecho mal.

-Jyushimatsu... -Osomatsu miro al quinto quien levanto sus ojos acuosos hacia el. -Gracias por ser nuestro hermano...

Una sonrisa radiante, mas brillante que el sol comenzo a nacer en los labios del quinto mientras algunas lagrimas traicioneras se deslizaban de sus ojos.

-Gracias!

Matsuyo hizo aparicion en el comedor ya que se habia ido en busca de mas comida. Toco suavemente los cabellos del menor con dulzura.

-Gracias por ser mi alegria!

 ***NOTAS DE AUTORA***

 ***Coff Coff Seestanllendoalhotel Coff Coff**

 ****Yo soy Totty hablandole a mi mami cuando quiero dinero para salir :P**

 *****Yeap, yo soy totty :,v**

 ****** ME ODIO POR PONER SAD A MI BEIBI ;A; /3**

 ******* Sorry not sorry (?**

 **-SE MONTA EN SU UNICORNIO Y GALOPA POR UN CAMINO DE ARCOIRIS-**

 **PERDON POR LA DEMORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
